Shadow of the mighty bird
by Imikat
Summary: Two mighty birds unfurl their wings as the sun leaves for night. The prophecy will change the lives of all the clans, save them from the shadows and bring them to a new life. That is, if it's accepted... Rated T for violence in battles and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A small shape slid out from the entrance to the nursery. A wispy cloud floated away revealing the figure. It was a light-brown she-cat with black ears, paws and tail tip. Her blue eyes glinted in the moonlight. Then another cat slid out behind her.

"Hawk-kit!" she exclaimed, bristling with shock.

"Calm down. I saw you leaving and wandered what you were up to." He whispered tensely. "And keep your voice down, unless you want to be sent inside!"

"Okay, sorry." She mewed quietly as she sheepishly lowered her head.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, but why are you up?"

She twitched her ears. "I-I had a bad dream." She muttered.

Hawk-kit gazed at her sympathetically. "Don't worry, Eaglekit. You can tell me."

"Well, okay." she mewed. "We were becoming apprentices, with Nightkit and Sunkit." She hesitated, unwilling to share the next part with her brother.

"Go on."

"You turned into a hawk." She declared.

"_I _turned into a _hawk!"_ he repeated, forgetting to keep his voice low.

"Ssh!" Eaglekit hissed, but it was too late.

Snowkit burst into the open in a flurry of white.

Eaglekit groaned inwardly. If any cat had to emerge why did it have to be the harsh Snowkit?

"What are you doing?" she snarled. "Can't any-cat get some sleep around here?" she glared accusingly two siblings.

"Well, sorry!" huffed Hawk-kit.

"I won't tell," She sighed. "I'm not a snitch."

The brown-and-black she-cat lifted her head defiantly. "Good. Now we're going back to sleep."

With an angry hiss the white kit stalked after them. She curled up next to Stormkit in the curve of Icestorm's belly. The other two snuggled up next their two sisters, Nightkit and Sunkit. Eaglekit stretched her jaws in a wide yawn before letting sleep claim her.

"Eaglekit! Eaglekit!" called a chirpy voice, wrenching her out of her slumber.

"Sunkit?" she murmured sleepily.

"It's time for apprentice ceremony!"

Suddenly she was wide awake.

"What? Now?" she gasped.

"I said _soon,_ not now!" corrected Mudpatch padding over to rasp her tongue over the ginger kit.

"Hey!" she yowled, green eyes glinting indignantly.

"Hu," hissed Snowkit. "It won't be any good for _you_, Sunkit. You're going to be a medicine cat!"

Eaglekit was about defend her sister when her mother started licking her clean.

"I can wash myself." She grumbled.

"Not while you're still a kit!"

When she was satisfied Eaglekit joined Sunkit, Nightkit and Hawk-kit outside the nursery. She opened her mouth to speak, but then Sootstar's yowl split the air.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here below highledge for a clan meeting!"

The four young cats scurried over to sit in front of the black-and-white tom, their fur fluffed up with excitement.

Sootstar laid his tail on Eaglekit's shoulder. "From this time onwards this kit shall be known as Eaglepaw. Dawnpetal, you are a loyal and faithful deputy. I trust you will pass all you know to Eaglepaw."

ThunderClan's deputy stepped forwards and touched noses with her.

"Eaglepaw! Eaglepaw!" cheered her clanmates as they redrew to the corner.

Eaglepaw didn't listen to much else. She was an apprentice, Eaglepaw!

She managed to listen in enough to cheer her littermates as they received her names.

Sunpaw left with Whisperingbreeze towards the medicine cat den, giving the odd little bounce. Redfoot and Darkpelt came over Nightpaw and Hawkpaw.

"We're going to be doing hunting," mewed Redfoot. "It's early leaf-fall so prey is beginning to get scarce and we can show you three the territory at the same time."

"We get to go together?" squeaked Nightpaw.

"Yes," replied Dawnpetal. "We'll start at the ancient oak."

She trotted next to Hawkpaw and Nightpaw as they stepped out into the chilly forest. She couldn't help but give a squeal as she walked her first few pawsteps under the trees.

"Don't act like kit!" snarled Redfoot, golden fur spiking up.

"Don't act like a grumpy old elder!" retaliated Darkpelt.

Redfoot hissed, but didn't speak up again.

Eaglepaw padded over to the warrior. The dark stripes rippling smoothly beneath his lean muscles.

"Thanks," she mewed. "I _was_ behaving like a kit, though."

He let out an amused purr. "You were a kit not long ago. Redfoot is way too grumpy. I think he should move straight to the elders den- he'd fit right in!"

She purred agreement before the warrior in question strode up. His eyes gleamed with anger.

"I may be a senior warrior, Darkpelt, but I'm not old!" he snapped. "Watch your tongue or I'll have you on apprentice duties for three moons!"

"Whatever you say. You're going to have to wait to yell at me though. We've reached a good spot to begin."

"Yes, lets start here," agreed Dawnpetal. "Come here, Eaglepaw. We'll do a demonstration for the others."

She followed her mentor, trying to hide her excitement.

"Now, copy me." she mewled.

Eaglepaw imitated Dawnpetal's as best as she could. She glanced anxiously at the pale she-cat, hoping she'd done it right.

"Lower your hindquarters, and keep your tail low."

She did what she had asked, but she was still wrong.

"Not _that_ low. Your tail is stirring up all the leaves."

Holding back a hiss of frustration she lifted her tail slightly higher, but not too high.

"Better." Dawnpetal purred. She turned their audience. "You two should try it too. I'll leave that to your mentors,"

Waving goodbye with her tail to her littermates Eaglepaw followed Dawnpetal further into the forest.

"Listen. What can you hear?"

"I can hear a scuffling sound." She mewed.

"Recognize the smell?"

"Mouse!" she squeaked.

"Yes, but keep your voice down! It'll run away."

"Sorry." Eaglepaw muttered. _Can't I do anything right?_

"I'll demonstrate how to stalk it." Dawnpetal meowed. She slid into the hunter's crouch and stalked the mouse, seemingly without a sound.

Eaglepaw peered between the ferns and saw the mouse blissfully unaware of the cats. _I wish I could help_, she thought, _but I'd just scare it away._

Suddenly the white and grey she-cat sprang into the air and finished the animal with a quick bite to the neck.

"That's amazing!" she purred. "Can I try that?"

She scraped earth over her prey then turned to face her apprentice. "Okay, but first let's work on stalking and pouncing."

Sunpaw scampered after Whisperingbreeze into the medicine cat den.

"What do we do first?" she demanded.

Whisperingbreeze purred with amusement. "I'm just going to show you some herbs." He replied.

"Okay!"

He reached into the storage cleft and brought out some green leaves. "This is dock," he told her. "It's used for soothing scratches and sore pads. Can you remember that?"

"Of course I can! What else?" she asked.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to wait. Marshstripe was scratching. I think she has ticks." He mewed.

"Right," she replied, her excitement fading to dust. "I need mousetail, don't I?"

"You're close. It's mousebile."

Sunpaw waited while he prepared the mousebile. She would have liked to learn more herbs but she couldn't refuse. Instead she contented herself with memorizing dock. _Dock, good for soothing scratches and wounds. _

Whisperingbreeze came back with the mousebile.

"When you come back I've got something else we need to do."

She nodded. She hoped it wasn't going to be something yucky like tics again.

"Hello?" she mewed, peering into the elders den.

"What is it?" came Marshstripe's grumpy mew. "I was napping."

Sunpaw padded in. "I got mousebile for your tics."

"There's a huge one I can't reach right behind my ears."

The elder was curled up in some moss. She was tortishell with a large dark stripe along her spine.

The ginger apprentice worked as quickly as she could so she was soon able to leave and wash her paws.

The medicine cat was halfway to the elders den with some herbs clasped in his mouth.

"What are they?" she asked.

"Daisy leafs," he mumbled around his bundle.

She longed to pester him for more information but she knew he would tell her eventually.

He placed the herbs beside Marshstripe who was glaring at them ferociously.

"Can I ever get some sleep?" she grumbled.

"The daisy leafs will help ease the pain in her aching joints."

Sunpaw studied the herb carefully.

"Watch, this is how you use it."

The elder had to stop grumbling as he chewed it into a paste and rubbed it on her body.

"You should go get something to eat," he instructed once they were back in the medicine cat den. "You haven't eaten today."

"But I want to learn more!" she pleaded.

His whiskers twitched with amusement. "We'll just to a recap but then you need to rest."

She nodded enthusiastically.

"What do you use dock for?"

"Soothing scratches and pads."

"Good. What about daisy leaves?"

_Easy! We just did that._ "It eases the pain in aching joints."

"Excellent!" he praised. "Now go eat!"

Feeling warmed by his praise she headed over to the fresh-kill pile. It was beginning to look empty.

Mudpatch was already there dragging out a rabbit. "Sunpaw! Do you want to share this? I couldn't possibly eat this all by myself."

"Yes please!"

Sunpaw settled down next to her mother to eat, taking a hungry bite.

"You look hungry," she purred. "Have you eaten today?"

"Nope!"

They shared the rabbit in companionable silence until it was gone. She was licking the last traces off her whiskers when her littermates returned with their mentors. Eaglepaw was proudly carrying a mouse. Dawnpetal padded behind her with a mouse and a blackbird clamped in her mouth. Darkpelt had a pigeon.

Sunpaw leaped to her paws. "You're back!"

Eaglepaw dropped her mouse on the pile. "Look what I got!"

"Wow, on your first day!"

"I didn't catch anything," Hawkpaw confessed. "Darkpelt gave me plenty of opportunities, but I still didn't catch anything." He tore at the ground with his claws.

"Well, I didn't even either. I was too busy trying to make everything _perfect!_" she spat. "Redfoot is _so_ strict!"

"I'm proud of all of you." Mewed Mudpatch with a loud purr.

Sunpaw stretched out on her side in the weak leaf-fall sunlight. She purred happily as her litter-mates chatted around her. _I'm a ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice. Just like I've always dreamed._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Stormkit rested his chin on his forepaws. _Why can't I be an apprentice … with Eaglepaw?_ He hissed with frustration and lashed his tail.

"What's wrong?" came his sister's mew. "You're thrashing about like a badger!"

"Nothing," he muttered. "I just want to be an apprentice."

"I doubt that's it. You want to train with Eaglepaw, don't you?" she teased.

He froze. _It always seems like she can read my mind!_

"Got-cha!" she squealed nudging him to his paws. "Come with me."

"Where?" he mewed trying to stand his ground against Snowkit's strength.

"The fresh-kill pile," she replied. "I'm starving- and Eaglepaw's there."

"Eaglepaw?!"

"Yes, come on!"

Not wanting to be seen being shoved out the nursery he quickly leaped forward and bounded out.

Stormkit felt his paws freeze top the floor as he spotted Eaglepaw at the fresh-kill pile._ Come on! Be brave!_

"Eaglepaw!" he forced the word out of his throat.

"Hi, Stormkit," she mewed as he padded up. "Do you want to share some fresh-kill?"

His heart beat faster. "Yes please!"

"Training was so much fun today. I caught this!" she nudged a mouse between her paws.

"I wish I was an apprentice." He murmured enviously as Eaglepaw bent her head to take a bite.

She shrugged as she swallowed her mouthful. "You're only a moon younger than us. It'll be your turn soon."

He chewed slowly. "Not soon enough." _I want to train with you!_

"I could give you some early training!" she suggested with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

_Eaglepaw training me!_ His heart skipped a beat, but he forced his voice not to shake. "That would be great!"

"Okay, copy me!" she mewed, leaping to her feet as they finished the mouse. She repeated what Dawnpetal had shown her, trapping a leaf in her claws.

"That's great!" he mewed. A feeling of awe bubbled in his chest as he watched the pretty apprentice demonstrate.

Stormkit tried to copy what she was doing but he knew he wasn't doing it right. She was constantly telling him all the things he was doing wrong. His whiskers twitched with frustration. _I'm messing up in front of her!_ His pelt grew hot with embarrassment.

"Perhaps you should leave Stormkit's training to whoever his mentor will be."

Stormkit jumped to his paws when he heard Whitechest's mew coming from behind him.

"W-whitechest!" he gasped. "I didn't see you!"

"I'm on my way to see Whisperingbreeze." He mewed.

Sunpaw was immediately on her paws. "What's wrong with you?" she demanded.

He blinked. "Nothing's wrong with me. I just wanted to visit him."

"Bye," she mewed. "It's about time I got back to Whisperingbreeze."

"Eaglepaw, Nightpaw, Hawkpaw! Over here!" called Dawnpetal.

Stormkit trudged back to the nursery. He glanced once more at the three cats padding away. His heart ached with longing. _I want to be an apprentice!_

"Stormkit!"

He spun around but it was too late. Snowkit pinned him down.

"I've got you, evil ShadowClan warrior!" she yowled.

With a surge of energy he scrambled out from underneath her and leaped onto her back.

"You're too slow to catch me!" he hissed giving her a playful cuff round the ear.

She reared upwards chucking him off. With a squeak of surprise he landed on his back. He scrambled to his paws before Snowkit could get him.

"Don't try to escape!" she mewed playfully. She hurled a paw at him but he leaped out of the way. He dodged a few more swipes before ramming into her side. She stumbled although she didn't lose her footing. She copied the move and knocked Stormkit off his paws.

"Alright, that's enough," Icestorm mewed as she nudged him to his paws. "You're both going to be great warriors."

He puffed up his chest importantly at her praise which, of course, made Snowkit roll her eyes.

His mother led them back into the nursery and guided them into the soft moss. Tired from his play fight with his sister he fell asleep within moments.

Nightpaw came to a halt in front of the deputy.

"What do you need us to do?" Eaglepaw asked.

"You two are going on Voletooth's patrol along the ShadowClan border," she mewed to Nightpaw and Eaglepaw. "You're going on Redfoot's patrol." She told Hawkpaw.

They left Hawkpaw and hurried over to where Voletooth, Mudpatch and Tigerfur were waiting.

"Come on," mewed Voletooth as soon as they arrived. "Let's get going."

Nightpaw padded next to her sister, their pelts brushing. Excitement bubbled inside her. _We're going on our first patrol already!_

"Isn't this great?" whispered Eaglepaw. "We're on patrol!"

"Yeah." She replied.

"We'll reset the scent-markers as well while we're there," Voletooth mewed to the rest of the patrol. "I don't think they've been refreshed for a while."

Mudpatch and Tigerfur murmured agreement to his statement. Nightpaw and Eaglepaw hastily nodded.

The brown tabby suddenly stopped with an angry screech. He was standing at the fringe of the trees with a furious look splayed on his face.

"What's wrong?" demanded Tigerfur bounding over to join him. He wrinkled his nose when he reached his clanmate.

"ShadowClan!" he spat. "How dare they?"

"Why in StarClan did they want this useless piece of territory?" Voletooth yowled.

Eaglepaw padded over with Nightpaw close on her heels. She reached past her sister to sniff a line of scent marks.

"That's disgusting!" she snarled, leaping back.

"That's ShadowClan," hissed Mudpatch. She turned to Voletooth. "The scent is very fresh. They might still be placing markers."

He nodded. "Well scented. Let's go!"

He dived into the bushes with a flick of his tail to beckon the rest of the patrol. Nightpaw felt like her heart was about burst out of her chest as she raced through the thin undergrowth. The horrible ShadowClan reek grew stronger until they spotted three cats setting markers.

"Stop!" yowled Voletooth. He stalked forward towards the cats with the patrol following. "Get out of our territory!"

"This is ShadowClan territory now. Move away from the border." Hissed the lead cat. She was tortoiseshell and white she-cat with gleaming green eyes.

"If you don't get off ThunderClan land now you'll regret it." He snarled.

"Oh, will I?" she replied.

The undergrowth exploded with cats, leaping from up trees and behind bushes.

"We knew you wouldn't let us have what is rightfully ours, so we came prepared.

Mudpatch was pressed close against her. "Go with Eaglepaw, now!" she hissed. "While their attention isn't on us, get help!"

Nightpaw gave a quick nod before slinking away. Once they were out of sight she began to run. Fear powered her pawsteps as she ran to camp.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Hawkpaw desperately wished he was on Voletooth's patrol. He wanted to be away from Redfoot's sharp tongue, padding beside his sisters. _Don't complain! At least you actually get to be on patrol!_

"What's up? You look like your mind's off sharing tongues with StarClan!" purred Fernmist.

Hawkpaw paw jerked his head up to gaze as the grey and black she-cat. She was staring gently at him with a warm gaze.

He ducked his head in embarrassment. His pelt felt hot. "I'm fine." he muttered, striding ahead of her.

"You're small!"

He hissed as he located the source of the comment. It was Moonpaw, an older apprentice.

"Don't get angry- I'm just telling the truth!"

He lashed his tail but didn't reply to the spiteful apprentice.

"Moonpaw _wants _you to hate him. He likes annoying other apprentices, except Duskpaw. There haven't been any other apprentices for a while, so that's why he's teasing you." Darkpelt confided.

"What about Duskpaw?" asked Moonpaw.

"Oh, it's nothing."

He narrowed his eyes but obviously didn't want to start an argument with a warrior.

_What a mousebrain! He tries to push others down and make himself closer to ones higher up. _He thought.

"Stop chatting!" commanded Redfoot. "We've reached the border and we need to look very carefully for signs of invasion."

Darkpelt rolled his eyes but he opened his mouth to taste for scents. Hawkpaw swiftly copied his mentor. There was nothing that seemed to be wrong.

Redfoot set a brisk pace, although there was no point. Even though he hadn't been allowed out of camp he would know if something was wrong with WindClan. Hawkpaw relaxed and enjoyed the walk.

"Eaglepaw? Nightpaw?"

She jumped as she heard her brother's mew.

"What are you doing back?" he asked sitting in front of them.

Eaglepaw scowled digging her claws into the ground. "ShadowClan took some of our territory then ambushed us!"

"How dare they!" he snarled.

"And we can't even fight because we haven't had any battle training yet!" mewed Nightpaw.

"Well, why don't you get some now?"

Eaglepaw leaped to her paws with shock. She hadn't seen Hawkpaw's mentor creeping up on them.

"Now?" squeaked Nightpaw.

The dark warrior's whiskers twitched with amusement. "Are you too tired?"

"Of course, not!" I'll never be too tired for battle training!"

"Well, you have done hunting and border patrol today," he pointed out. "It wouldn't surprise me if you were so tired you couldn't stand up."

She had been tired but the battle had woken her up. "Come on, let's learn some moves!"

"Alright, attack me!" he commanded.

Eaglepaw leaped at him with a yowl which was quickly cut off as he ducked under her and yanked her back paws. She tumbled to the ground with a squeak.

"Wow!" she gasped as clambered to her paws. "Can I try it?"

"Okay," he mewed. "Hawkpaw, Nightpaw, you two can train together. I'll go with Eaglepaw."

Her littermates nodded and turned to face each other.

"This time I'll attack you." Darkpelt leaped immediately, crashing into Eaglepaw and sending her tumbling to the ground. She let out a little squeak and thrashed about under his strong paws.

He purred as he stepped off her. "There's another lesson: always be ready.

She nodded. To left Nightpaw let out a startled squeak as Hawkpaw successfully completed the move. Suddenly Darkpelt was leaping towards her. She darted under him but she had left it too late and was crushed by his greater weight.

"Too slow." He purred.

"Get off me!" she managed to grunt.

"Whoops- sorry!"

She gasped for breath as she was released. This time she was ready when he leaped. She darted underneath him, knocking his back paws out from under him. He tumbled to the floor.

"Well done." He mewed. He was obviously about to say more but then Flamefur let out a warning yowl. "ShadowClan!"

Warriors exploded into the clearing. The ginger tom fought bravely but he couldn't stop them all from getting through.

A tortoiseshell she-cat charged at Eaglepaw. Using her new move she knocked the ShadowClan cat's paw from under. She leaped onto her back and ran her claws down her sides. The warrior screeched with fury and reared up causing her to fall off. Eaglepaw gagged as the cat fell back on her. She thrashed madly but couldn't escape. Her flailing limbs grew weaker as the fur suffocated her.

The weight lifted as Flamefur knocked the warrior off. She scrambled to her paws. _Nightpaw!_ A brown tom was raking his claws down her sides and she was screeching in pain.

With a yowl of fury she fastened her teeth in his tail. He released Nightpaw spinning with such speed the tail was tugged from Eaglepaw's mouth. He winced before tackling her and sinking his teeth into her shoulder.

She wailed pitifully as pain flooded her. Nightpaw crashed into the brown tom with a fierce snarl. Together they swiped and nipped him till he fled from the hollow.

Another cat ran towards them but Mudpatch leaped in the way.

"Go see Whisperingbreeze and Sunpaw!" she yelled before attacking the cat.

Eaglepaw limped to the medicine cat den, reassured by Nightpaw's pelt brushing against hers.

"Oh, no!" squeaked Sunpaw. "You look terrible!"

She made us curl up in two soft moss nests.

"I'll tend to Nightpaw. Can you do Eaglepaw?" asked Whisperingbreeze.

"Of course!" she replied. She licked the wound till there was no blood left on the surrounding fur. Then she stuck a wad of cobwebs onto it.

"Now rest." She mewed. "I'll put on a poultice on when the blood is dried up."

She closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take her, but it didn't. She was weighed down by guilt. She should be out there, fighting to protect her clan, not sleeping! _Sunpaw will never let me go. If only I knew more moves!_

However impossible it seemed she drifted to sleep eventually.

Eaglepaw cracked open her heavy eyelids. She was curled up in some soft moss with a sticky poultice on her shoulder. Whisperingbreeze was gently shooing Mudpatch and Flamefur away from the den.

"Eaglepaw's awake!" he exclaimed shoving the medicine cat out of the way. Mudpatch hurried after him.

"Mudpatch? Flamefur?" she mewed struggling to sit up.

"Rest, you got a bad shoulder wound," mewed Sunpaw. "You need to stay here for a few days."

She groaned loudly. "I don't want to stay here for a few days! I want to go and train to protect my clan!"

"It's good that you have such spirit," Flamefur told her. "But you'll be of no use to the clan if you don't rest."

She tore at the moss in frustration. "Okay," she sighed. "How's Nightpaw and Hawkpaw?"

"They're fine, just resting." Her mother soothed her.

Eaglepaw sighed heavily and laid her head down again. She was going to get very bored


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Snowkit let out a hiss of frustration as yet another cat left the nursery. During the battle they had been guarded like defenceless kits and cats kept coming to see if they were alright. If Sootstar would just make them apprentices.

_Snowpaw, _she thought. _My apprentice name!_

"It's annoying how they fuss over us, isn't it?" whispered Stormkit. "We're practically apprentices already!"

"But practically isn't good enough," she growled. "We still got a moon."

"Hmmm…" he mewed before launching himself at her.

"Hey!" she yowled indignantly.

"Never let your guard down around me!" he hissed gleefully.

She struggled and kicked but Stormkit had her pinned down and she couldn't get him off.

"Get up, you big lump." She spat angrily flailing her paws trying to make contact.

"Careful," mewed Icestorm. "You don't to get in the way of any cat."

Anger surged through her and she leaped to her paws, now free from Stormkit. "But we were only playing! It's so boring sitting here while all the warriors fuss over us!"

"They don't fuss over Eaglepaw, Hawkpaw or Nightpaw." He muttered.

"They have been fussed over, actually," she told them. "They're fairly new apprentices; they know practically no battle moves, so they did get some wounds."

Snowkit recoiled from the sudden burst of fear-scent bursting from her brother. "Eaglepaw's hurt?" he exclaimed.

"Well, her wound's deep, but not serious." She murmured. Surprise was etched onto her face at his reaction.

"We're going to go see them," Snowkit told her mother. "And you have no right to stop us."

She and Stormkit raced out the nursery, ignoring Icestorm's call of "Wait!"

Stormkit reached the medicine cat den first. He was crouched by Eaglepaw when she arrived. Worried whimpers chorused from him.

Snowkit padded over to join him at her side. She thought she saw his ears give an irritated twitch but she must have imagined it.

"I'm fine, Stormkit. Really," she assured him. "It's no big deal."

"If I was an apprentice I would've torn his pelt off!"

Her brother's amber eyes gleamed with fury. She had never seen him this angry before.

"Calm down," she mewed. "We both want to sink our claws into some ShadowClan scum but there's no need to get so worked up."

His fur flattened and his eyes lost their angry gleam. Stormkit brushed the floor awkwardly with a paw. "Yeah, er, sorry. I- I'm just … angry about, um, ShadowClan a-attacking us and stuff…" his voice grew fainter as he spoke his lame excuse.

Snowkit could see a curious gleam in Eaglepaw's eyes. She hurriedly drew the attention off him. "Yeah! ShadowClan are going to pay for attacking us and trying to take our territory!" she exclaimed ferociously.

Eaglepaw purred, looking successfully distracted. "I'm in the mood for a mouse. I am so hungry! Would you get me one?" she asked.

A hot wave of angry swept over her. "Why should I?" she hissed. "Are you suddenly better than us, just because you're an apprentice?"

"No," she replied with an eye roll. "I'm not aloud out of my nest."

"So you're using the weak, unimportant kits to do everything for you?"

"I'll get it!" Stormkit mewed. He rushed out of the den in a flash of grey fur.

With a last glare at Eaglepaw over her shoulder she strode out after her brother.

"You mouse-brain," she mewed joining the grey tom by the fresh-kill pile. "I wonder whether Eaglepaw has any suspicions…"

"No!" he gasped, dropping the mouse he'd picked up. "She can't!"

"She might. You've never gotten that angry over anything before!"

He fidgeted nervously. "I hope not." She watched him pad quickly away with a mouse in his jaws.

She trotted over to the apprentice's den and stuck her head in. Her anger was replaced by longing as she saw Moonpaw and Duskpaw sharing tongues.

Duskpaw turned her head. "Oh, hello Snowkit! Come join us!"

She ignored the angry glare Moonpaw was giving her and curled up next to Duskpaw.

"This apprentice den is going to be even more crowed soon, me and Stormkit!" she announced proudly.

She purred. "Really? We're going to have to go somewhere else if more cats come. Five cats is enough!"

"No it's not!" she protested. "There needs to be seven!"

"Where will we sleep?" Moonpaw grumbled.

"Don't be grumpy!" Duskpaw teased.

He straightened up. "I was just worrying about _us_." He mewed. He cast a glance at Snowkit which clearly said: _"Get out! You're in the way and this is important and I can't have you ruining it!_

Then she noticed that he was covered in scratched. The blood had dried in his fur and obviously hadn't been treated.

"You should go see Whisperingbreeze and Sunpaw about your wounds." She told him mischievously.

He snorted. "I'm fine!"

"I keep telling him to do the exact same thing but he won't!" Duskpaw whispered in her ear.

"I'll get one of them," she murmured gently. "He'll get worse otherwise."

She gave a sharp nod. "I'll distract him."

Snowkit scrambled to her paws. "I'm leaving, I can't be bothered to deal with him!" she spat.

"Go, then!" he hissed back. "You were never wanted here anyway!"

"Moonpaw!" Duskpaw looked genuinely shocked as if she hadn't expected he could be so harsh. It was a very good act, but everyone knew about Moonpaw's attitude.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "It's just that I had something important to talk to you about." He lowered his voice as Snowkit padded out.

She considered going to the medicine cat den as she had planned but instead she crept behind the den and listened intently.

"Well…" She could imagine him casting nervous glances about. "Um, we're going to be warriors soon."

"Yeah." She replied curiously.

"And, well, then we wouldn't be apprentices anymore." He continued awkwardly.

"Where are you going with this, Moonpaw?" she asked with a hint of impatience in her voice.

There was a pause. Snowkit leaned closer, eager to hear more.

"I… I mean we, um… never mind!" she heard a rustling and guessed he was getting to his paws.

She ran to the medicine den as quickly as she could.

"Moonpaw's got wounds and I don't think they've been checked yet." She mewed when she spotted Sunpaw. The ginger she-cat grabbed some herbs and ran to where Moonpaw was.

Snowkit watched as Sunpaw applied the herbs while Moonpaw was grumbling.

"He won't be happy with me when he finds out." Duskpaw mewed.

_He will be happy with you even if you bit his tail_. She thought.

The next moon passed in a blur and soon it was time for Stormkit and Snowkit's warrior ceremony. Nightpaw watched with the rest of the clan as the two kits became apprentices.

"Stormpaw, Snowpaw!" she cheered loudly.

Stormpaw looked ready to burst with excitement while his sister looked calm and collected.

Whitechest and Flamefur stood proudly with their new apprentices with them. Their eyes shone.

She turned to Redfoot. "Can we do some training now?" she asked hopefully.

"No," he mewed firmly. "You're tending to the elders."

Her tail drooped sadly but Redfoot ignored her. "Sort out the bedding and check Marshstripe's pelt for ticks with Snowpaw."

"What?" exclaimed the white apprentice. "I've just become an apprentice and already you're making me do yucky stuff?"

"Actually I'm going to take her on a tour of the territory," mewed Flamefur. "Some other cat can do it with her."

"Fine," he growled. "Moonpaw!" he called to the young silver cat. "Tend to Marshstripe with Nightpaw!"

Nightpaw groaned inwardly as she watched him get up from his warm spot in the weak leaf-bare sunlight.

As soon as the warriors had gone he pressed his muzzle close to Nightpaw's. "Listen. I don't want to get near that mouse bile so you can do that while I'll do the bedding," he took a few paw-steps backwards. "And I'll take my time getting the moss." He stalked out through the thorn tunnel.

She sighed before padding over to the medicine cat den. _Moonpaw will be no help! He'll only make it worse._

She reluctantly poked her head inside. "Could I please have some, uh, mousebile?" she mewed tightly.

"Of course," replied Whisperingbreeze. "I'll go get you some."

She gaged at the stench when he emerged carefully holding it one a stick.

Nightpaw made a face but all the same she bent down and grabbed the stick.

He cast her a sympathetic glance then turned back to sorting his herbs.

She trudged over to the elders den with heavy pawsteps. She had been looking forwards to doing some training some training but she was stuck with elder duty with Moonpaw.

"What's that?" grunted Marshstripe cracking open an eyelid. She wrinkled her nose as the repugnant smell hit her. "Oh."

She set to work searching her fur and dabbing the mousebile on the ticks. It was a horrible job.

By the time Moonpaw returned she was digging out the soiled bedding.

"Are you done yet?" he mewed. "You're taking so long I have to wait to spread the moss. How am I supposed to help like this?"

She was about to reply when Marshstripe got to her feet and stalked over to him.

"This young cat had the decency to work quickly and she did a fine job!" spat the elder. "All you've been doing is taking your time digging up some moss! She's done enough, so you can do the rest!"

"What?" he gasped.

"You heard me! Get going!" she turned to a bewildered Nightpaw. "Of you go. Hunt or something."

She nodded and scampered off through the thorn tunnel, planning to do as Marshstripe had suggested.

She opened her mouth to draw in scents. She couldn't find any prey scent.

She padded deeper into the forest. Suddenly she came to a halt. A strong ShadowClan reek had flooded her senses. Nightpaw glanced round in panic. Had she strayed over the border? No. She was still in ThunderClan.

She flared her nostrils. It was a scent trail from the border into ThunderClan territory.

With sure footsteps she followed the trail until the reek was overwhelming. She ducked under a thorn bush and peered out from underneath.

A ginger tom was stalking a bird through the undergrowth. He was focusing intently on the bird and hadn't sensed her coming.

_Perfect_ she thought stalking him like he was the bird. He waggled his hindquarters in preparation for the leap. She launched from the bushes onto his back forcing him to the floor.

"Prey thief!" she yowled.

The ShadowClan cat looked longingly after the bird which had flown away. "You cost me my prey!" he hissed.

Her anger grew. "You have no right to that prey, ShadowClan scum!"

He pushed her off with a burst of strength. His long claws dug into her shoulders.

"Let go off me!" she yowled.

"Look who's on top now." He mewed cheerfully.

She looked closer and saw he was only an apprentice, like her.

"Who are you?" she asked then added: "ShadowClan scum!"

"That 'ShadowClan scum' thing is getting old," he mewed stepping off her. "And I'm Flamepaw."

"Go back to your own territory, Flamepaw!" she hissed. "Or I'll have to give you some wounds to remember me by!"

"All right, I'm going," he sighed. "But before I go could you tell me your name?"

"Nightpaw," she mewed. "Now go!"

He turned to leave, his tail lightly brushing the leaves. She followed closely, making sure he returned to his own territory. Once she was certain she hurried back to the hollow to tell Sootstar


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Sunpaw trotted into the hollow with her mouth crammed full of herbs. She felt a prick of surprise when she picked up Nightpaw's scent and saw her speeding towards the leaders den.

She scurried over to the medicine cat den and dropped her herbs on the floor before rushing out, ignoring Whisperingbreeze's angry yowl.

She hopped up after her sister and waited outside the entrance. She pricked her ears and listened carefully.

"Nightpaw? Is anything wrong?" asked Sootstar.

Sunpaw leaned closer.

"Uh, yeah." Replied Nightpaw.

_What's wrong?_

"I- I was hunting," she mewed. "And I found a ShadowClan apprentice h-hunting, I mean, st-stealing prey!"

"What?" he mewed sharply. Sunpaw could picture him shooting upright.

"He was an apprentice and he was called, um, Flamepaw."

"Can you describe this Flamepaw?" he asked softly.

"Y-yeah, I guess," she whimpered. "He was a ginger tom and he had amber eyes."

"Thank you, Nightpaw. I'll make sure the patrols look out for ShadowClan prey-thieves."

"Yes, Sootstar!"

Sunpaw didn't get out of the quick enough. Nightpaw came rushing out and slammed into her. Sunpaw fell back with a squeak.

"Sunpaw?" she mewed then she began to bristle. "You're so nosy!"

"Hey!" she called after her sister. "I'm sorry!"

She heard a rustling inside the den and ran away before she could get caught _again._

"What's happening, Sunpaw?" asked Whisperingbreeze as she pushed back into the den. He had sorted the herbs she had chucked on the floor.

Shame flooded her. "Nothing," she muttered. "I'll put the celandine away."

"Okay." He mewed.

She turned away and grabbed the neat pile of herbs. She scurried into the store and placed it on the small pile of existing celandine (which there wasn't much of).

_ShadowClan apprentice, huh?_ _I hope we don't have a battle with ShadowClan. Things have been tense for a while now. What if I'm not good enough with herbs and I won't be able to help when the battle comes!_

"Sunpaw?"

"Eaglepaw, are you okay?" she mewed rushing to her sister.

"I'm fine," she replied. "But is there anything wrong with you and Nightpaw? I saw her storming across the clearing, away from you."

She was tempted to say that was just a coincidence but she told the truth. "I was listening in on her conversation with Sootstar."

Her whiskers twitched. "What were they talking about?"

"I can't tell you," Sootstar's yowl split the air. "But I think you're about to find out!" They ran over to where he was waiting.

Once all the cats had gathered Sootstar began to speak. "We all know things have been tense with ShadowClan, but our problems are worse than we thought it seems."

Sunpaw saw Nightpaw shift uncomfortably as the leader continued. "Nightpaw chased a ShadowClan apprentice who had been stealing prey off our territory!"

Angry yowls and hisses broke the silence, mixed in with approval for Nightpaw.

He signalled for silence with his tail. "The patrols must be extra alert, and if any more ShadowClan cats are found on our territory I want them brought back here to see me!"

Cat yowled in agreement. Claws glinted unsheathed in the leaf-bare sunlight and fur stuck up on shoulders. Sunpaw didn't join in. What would happen if ShadowClan attacked?

"Come on, Sunpaw," mewed Whisperingbreeze. "The sun will go down soon and you need to be ready for the journey to moonpool.

_Of course! It's half-moon tonight!_

"Okay," she mewed. "I can't wait!"

"What if the other medicine cats don't like me?" she asked Whisperingbreeze fearfully as they waited for other medicine cats to arrive.

"Of course they'll like you. You're a lovely cat."

Her purr stuck in her throat as she saw cats with ShadowClan scent approaching.

"Greetings, Birchclaw, Rainpaw," he mewed. "This is my new apprentice, Sunpaw."

"Greetings." She mewed shyly like her mentor had done.

"I'm glad you have chosen the path of a medicine cat, young Sunpaw." Praised Birchclaw.

Birchclaw had dark-cream mixed with patched of black and brown and had amber eyes. Rainpaw was blue-grey with green eyes.

"Hi, Sunpaw!" mewed Rainpaw. "It's great to have another apprentice. Now Blackpelt, the RiverClan medicine cat, is the only one without one."

"Your right," purred Whisperingbreeze. "I wonder if he'll get one soon…"

"Yes, but we should get going," suggested Birchclaw with an anxious glance at the moon. "Blackpelt, Cloudfeather and Robinpaw can catch up."

"Wait!" Three cats were rushing across the open moor. There was a white she-cat with a black tail tip and green eyes, a black tom with amber eyes and a ginger-and-white smaller she-cat with yellow eyes.

"Robinpaw!" purred Rainpaw padding up to the small ginger-and-white she-cat. "We got a new apprentice! Her name is Sunpaw!"

"I think she can introduce herself without you," purred Robinpaw back. "It's nice to meet ya', Sunpaw!"

"Nice to meet you too." Replied Sunpaw.

"Come on," mewed Birchclaw. "Everyone's here. Let's get going."

"You should get an apprentice, Blackpelt," mewed Whisperingbreeze. "You're the only medicine cat without one!"

"Well, I think Maplenose's kits are going to come soon. I might see if one of them would like to be a medicine cat."

"How long have you two been apprentices?" she asked.

"I've been one for four moons, he's been one for three moons." Replied Robinpaw.

"So you'll get your full name first?" she guessed.

"Of course! And it is going to be the best name ever!"

"What if I give you a bad name?" intercepted Cloudfeather with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You wouldn't!" she gasped.

"Don't worry." She purred.

"I'm so gullible." She muttered.

Rainpaw purred with amusement. "You are!"

"Oi!" she hissed playfully.

"We're here," announced Blackpelt.

Sunpaw scurried over and peered over the edge. A pool glimmered and sparkled with the reflection of the half-moon shining on it.

"Go on," instructed Whisperingbreeze. "Close your eyes and out and drink a very small amount."

She crouched by the moonpool, very aware of all the gazes resting on her, and lapped up a few cold droplets. She closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep.

She was in a warm forest, night like the lake. It was untainted by leaf-fall chill.

"Hello?" she called. "Where am I?"

"Don't worry little one," came a voice from behind her. "You are safe here."

She spun around to see a blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked in a quiet mew.

"I'm Bluestar. I was ThunderClan leader many moons ago."

"How many leaders ago?" Sunpaw couldn't resist asking.

She frowned slightly as if trying to remember. "I think… 34."

"That was a long time ago! Bluestar - if you don't mind me asking- why have you come to me?"

She sighed gently. "It's your first night to moonpool and I don't wish to burden you but I need you to hear a prophecy."

A ginger tom had appeared next to her. "Bluestar, are you certain?"

"Yes, Firestar, I'm certain." She replied.

"Very well." He sat quietly by Bluestar's side.

Her eyes grew misty and she became very still. "Two mighty birds unfurl their wings, as the sun leaves for the night."

"What?" she mewed.

"You must tell no cat about this." Firestar mewed urgently.

"Okay." She mewed in confusion.

"Thank you," mewed Bluestar. "You may awake."

She jerked awake. The words of the prophecy rung in her mind.

_Two mighty birds unfurl their wings, as the sun leaves for the night_.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Hawkpaw blinked open his eyes. It was dawn.

_I need to stop waking up so early_; he thought curling back up in his nest to catch a bit more rest. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get back to sleep.

With a sigh he slid out of the apprentice den and headed over to the fresh-kill pile for some prey. He grabbed a vole and began to slowly eat it. He finished it off quickly even though he had taken his time. It had been too skinny. He realized how low the fresh-kill pile was and decided to go out hunting.

He padded past Voletooth, who looked dead on his feet, through the thorn tunnel.

He opened his mouth to let the smells reach his scent glands. After a long wait he picked up the scent of a chaffinch. He slunk along listening to the tiny pattering of it's feet. He soon spotted the creatures hopping about.

Hawkpaw slid into a hunter's crouch and stalked the chaffinch. He gave a powerful leap and finished it with a clean bite.

_It's not very plump, _he thought,_ I'll find some more prey._

He buried the bird and began to pick his way through the undergrowth. He hunted for a long time but he only managed to catch a couple of scrawny mice. The sun was high in the sky when he returned.

"Nice catch." Mewed Darkpelt.

"Hardly," he snorted as he dropped his catch. "I've been hunting for ages and it's not even leaf-bare yet!"

"Don't worry about," soothed the dark warrior. "Leaf-fall isn't normally _this _cold."

"Do you think leaf-bare will come early?" whispered Whisperingbreeze.

"Maybe." Whitechest answered in a quiet mew.

"Can we do some training after I visit Sunpaw?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll wait here."

Hawkpaw hurried over to the medicine cat den. Sunpaw was there sorting herbs.

"Hi, Sunpaw." He mewed as he entered.

"Oh, hi, Hawkpaw." She mewed.

"How was moonpool?" he asked.

"It was great!" she replied turning to him with shining eyes. "I met the other apprentices!"

"Really? What are they like?"

"Well there's this tom call Rainpaw and another she-cat called Robinpaw. Blackpelt is the only one without an apprentice."

"Uh, I don't know who Blackpelt is." He mewed awkwardly.

"RiverClan medicine cat," she told him. "Robinpaw is Cloudfeather's apprentice. Cloudfeather is the WindClan medicine cat. ShadowClan's medicine cat is Birchclaw and his apprentice is Rainpaw."

"Hawkpaw!" called Darkpelt. "It's time to go!"

"Sorry- gotta go!" he apologized over his shoulder and he ducked out.

"We're doing battle training," he announced. "Whitechest and Snowpaw will be joining."

"Okay!" he mewed cheerfully. He didn't mind that much that Snowpaw would be joining.

"It's Snowpaw's first time battle training," mewed Whitechest. "So be gentle."

"Hey!" she spat. "No cat needs to be gentle for me!"

"Hawkpaw, if Darkpelt doesn't mind, would you demonstrate a move to her?" he mewed ignoring her protests.

"I don't mind." Darkpelt replied.

"Attack me!" he mewed.

"You're not my mentor, don't order me around!" she hissed.

"However I am your mentor and I tell you to do as Hawkpaw asked." Whitechest mewed calmly.

She lashed her tail but charged at him all the same. He slid under her legs and tugged them out from under her. She fell with a yelp.

"Hey, I get to do that now!" she mewed. The excitement in her mew was barely hidden.

Come at me!" he taunted.

She began to slid under his legs but we dropped his weight on her and left her trapped under him.

"Get off me, you great lump!" she yowled.

"Whitechest told you to be _gentle_, Hawkpaw! Get off her!" mewed Darkpelt but there was an amused glimmer in his eyes.

"Alright." He mewed getting to his paws slowly.

Snowpaw rammed her head up into his chest and knocked him off his paws. "Take that!"

He leaped onto her back with a purr. He lightly cuffed her ears.

"Rear up," instructed Whitechest. "You can throw him off."

Before he could scramble off she reared up and chucked him onto his back. She ran a paw down his soft belly fur.

"I win."

He was prepared to continue but Whitechest intervened. "We're just practicing one move, Snowpaw," he mewed. "I'll practice with you."

"Come here, Hawkpaw. Let's see what you're made of." Darkpelt mewed, beckoning with his tail to a corner of the clearing they were in.

"I'll show you!" he mewed in excitement as he faced his mentor.

"Attack me." He told him.

He rushed to the side of his mentor and brushed a sheathed paw along his side. Darkpelt reacted quickly. He ducked and butted his head into Hawkpaw's side, making the apprentice stumble and lose his footing. The black tom pinned him down with a paw to his throat.

"So how are you going to escape?" he prompted.

He suddenly realized what to do. He bunched up his hind legs and dislodged him with a strong kick. He leaped to his paws as soon as the weight was gone.

"That's enough for now," mewed Darkpelt. "Let me tell you how you did."

Hawkpaw sat on his haunches eagerly and waited.

"Now, the problem is your speed. Had it been a real battle you could have got some serious wounds before reacted."

"Yes Darkpelt."

"Now let's try again. We'll see if you do better." He suggested.

"Okay!" he got to his paws and sprung at his mentor.

The black tom collapsed immediately with surprise. His apprentice scraped his hind paws down his sides in vigorous movements. He rolled over and trapped Hawkpaw against the floor. He thrashed madly for a moment as Darkpelt play-bit his shoulder. Then he ducked his head and butted Darkpelt's chin. He reared upwards slightly and Hawkpaw scrambled out.

"Good," he purred. "Keep going!"

"I think that's enough for now, Darkpelt," it was Whitechest. "Would you like to take a break and watch Snowpaw perform her new move?"

"Sure." He mewed and lay down patting the space next to him with his tail.

Hawkpaw settled down next to his mentor to watch Snowpaw. She did the move perfectly.

"Well done," he mewed quickly then turned to Darkpelt. "Can we spar some more?"

"Actually I'm going to teach you a new move. It's advanced but I think you're ready."

"I'm ready, I'm ready!" he chirped.

He stood waiting for him. Guessing what he wanted him to do he charged at his mentor. Darkpelt leaped into the air and spun round above him. He lashed out his paws before he came down.

"And then I could harm you anyway I wanted." He purred softly.

By the time they returned to camp Hawkpaw was exhausted. He kept tripping over his own paws and various objects scattered about.

"Are you all right?" asked Darkpelt as he fell flat on his face after tripping over a root.

"I'm fine." He muttered, giving his head a shake in an attempt to clear the heavy fog.

He rushed into the hollow and collapsed in his mossy nest. He was asleep within moments.

He was high in the sky looking down upon the lake. His heart lurched as he realized where he was. Then a voice began to speak softly from somewhere. _Two mighty birds unfurl their wings as the sun leaves for night._

As the words were spoken a seen played out below him. A hawk and an eagle swooped through the sunny sky. Then the sun began to move away and a warm night arrived swiftly, wrapping the scene in a dark blanket broken only by the lights of silverpelt.

Hawkpaw hung there in the sky for a moment longer before the vision vanished and he fell into a sleep undisturbed by dreams with prophecies, only simple butterfly chasing dreams of most cats.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Eaglepaw eat her vole slowly, savouring each bite. It was leaf-fall and she knew there would be steadily less prey with each passing day.

"Geez, I never knew you were such a slow eater!" scorned Moonpaw as he bent his head to get a fat chaffinch.

"I never knew you were so greedy!" she countered looking pointedly at the bird he was eating by himself.

"I'm saving my strength." He mewed lifting his chin.

"So other cats can starve?" she hissed.

Without waiting for his reply she gulped down the last couple of mouthfuls and sped away.

"Running away?" he called mockingly.

She stopped in front of Duskpaw. "I hate him!"

"He's not that bad!" she chuckled.

"He's nice to _you._" She muttered angrily.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's such an annoying fur ball around every cat but you!"

"Are you certain?" she frowned.

"Yes!" she huffed before stomping out of camp. Every little thing he did put her in a bad mood now.

She forced herself to set her paws down lighter and listen for prey. The clan needed to be well fed for the upcoming moons.

She dropped her mouse and crow on the pile and padded off before Moonpaw could say a word. The silver tom was lying by the fresh-kill pile and had opened his mouth the second she returned.

"Don't want to hear it!" she hissed.

A triumphant smile blossomed on his face but she chose to ignore it. _Congratulations, mouse-brain! Your wish is fulfilled- I hate you!_

She spotted Nightpaw sharing tongues with Sunpaw by the medicine cat den. They seemed to have gotten over whatever argument they were having. She noticed Hawkpaw crouched outside the apprentice den staring at his paws.

"What's up?" she asked coming to sit beside him.

He lifted his head slightly and she saw a glimpse of deep worry and confusion in his amber eyes. "I had a dream," he admitted quietly so only she could hear. "I think it was from StarClan."

"Oh," she mewed. "Well, we should see Sunpaw about that."

"Okay, let's go." He got to his paws and she followed him.

"Sunpaw, can me and Eaglepaw speak with you?" her brother mewed.

"What, and leave me out? No way!" exclaimed Nightpaw.

"Fine!" he huffed. "Let's go where no other cat can hear us." He mewed with a hard stare

"Come on." The ginger she-cat mewed shortly.

Eaglepaw padded with Nightpaw on her left and Hawkpaw on her right as Sunpaw led them to a crack in the wall hidden behind the warrior's den. She squeezed through the gap. The brown tabby-tom went next, then Eaglepaw.

She blinked her eyes to get accustomed to the dim light. Some gentle pawsteps behind her told her that her black sister has entered.

"Right, what is it?" she asked.

"I had a dream," he repeated. "And I was… I was in the sky."

"So you were flying?" inquired Nightpaw.

He hesitated. "Not really. It was like I was just watching from a tree branch. But there was no branch…"

"So, in the sky you saw?" prompted Sunpaw.

He took a deep breath. Eaglepaw could see he was uncomfortable. "There was a hawk and an eagle, flying. And it was sunny, because there was the sun… Then night came. It happened at once, like water covering the floor."

He stopped. She scowled in frustration. "Are you finished?"

"No." he muttered. "There were words in my head while it was happening. 'Two mighty birds unfurl their wings as the sun leaves for night'."

A sharp intake of breath came from Sunpaw. She was standing stock-still."

"Sunpaw, what's wrong?" cried Nightpaw bounding forwards. Eaglepaw followed with Hawkpaw.

She bit her lip. "I had the same prophecy." She mumbled.

"Really?" she mewed.

"Yes, but I didn't have a vision. Bluestar and Firestar told me?"

"Who?" he inquired.

"Old leaders," she mewed dismissively. "They told me not to tell any cat but you sort of already knew."

"Funnily enough this reminds me of that dream you had the night before we became apprentices, Eaglepaw." Her brother mewed.

"You had a dream? Was it about the prophecy?" enquired Nightpaw.

"I don't think so." She mumbled in embarrassment. She didn't want to tell her other two littermates about her strange dream.

"But it might! You told Hawkpaw, why is it you can't tell us?" pouted Sunpaw.

"Well, it was about him, sort of."

"It could be important!" wailed Nightpaw.

She bristled. "Fine!" she snapped. "Hawkpaw turned into a hawk! There!"

She turned and squeezed out the crack. She slid out from behind the warrior's den and padded into the apprentice's den. She covered her eyes with her paws. Why did her sisters have to be so pushy and make her tell them everything? What if she wanted to have secrets?

"Eaglepaw, what's wrong?"

She lifted her head at the worried mew and saw Stormpaw hurrying towards her.

"Nothing," she mumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"Flamefur told me to clear out the moss in the apprentice's den. Something's wrong, Eaglepaw. I can tell."

"It doesn't matter," she sighed. "I'll get out of your way."

"No, wait!" he cried as she began to leave. "Stay where you are. I'll tell him I can't do it."

"He'll get angry at you. I'll leave." She repeated firmly.

He gazed at her with deep worry in his eyes. "All right, if that's what you want."

She nodded and ducked out of the den calling: "Dawnpetal!"

The she-cat rushed over. "There you are Eaglepaw! I've been looking all over for you! Where were you?"

"Hunting." She mewed.

"I hope you haven't worn yourself out because we're doing battle training. C'mon!"

"Coming!" she mewed. She had gotten over her anger but she was still deeply irritated with her sisters.

When they returned to camp she was very tired and happily sunk into her nest. She knew Nightpaw was there with Hawkpaw, but she ignored her mews. She was still annoyed.

Dawn light flickered through the entrance and warmed her pelt. Eaglepaw blinked open sleepy eyes and peered out. "It looks warm today!" she purred.

"Hopefully it'll stay that way," Dawnpetal had padded out of the warrior's den and came over to her. "Do you want to make the best of the weather and hunt with me?"

"Yeah!" she squeaked. "Let's go!"

Already the forest seemed more alive and she quickly caught a mouse and a robin.

"This is great!" she mewed. "The clan will appreciate this prey!"

Her mentor nodded, scraping earth over the shrew she just caught. "Try catching a squirrel," she instructed. "Tree climbing isn't your strongest point."

"I'll try." She scrambled up a smooth tree trunk. She had difficulty but she managed to cling onto a high branch, panting.

Her ears pricked as she detected a tint scrabbling of paws and waft of squirrel scent. She began to creep along the interwoven branches until she saw the creature, nibbling a nut. She waggled her haunches in preparation but one of her paws slipped and hopped away.

"Mouse dung!" she spat regaining her balance.

"Okay, try leaping to that next branch. You need to improve on that." Dawnpetal called from below.

She tried but her paws always slipped from under her. She gave a frustrated wail as she dug her claws in to stop her falling off.

"Position your paws like this," her mentor mewed, having leaped up behind her. She nudged her paws into place. "And focus on keeping your balance."

She did as she asked and was able to make the leap. "I did it!" she mewed.

"Great! Now let's get our prey back to camp. It seems the sunny weather is ending already."

Eaglepaw looked up through the leaves and saw the bright sky was darkening. A drop of rain landed on her nose.

"It's raining!" she cried and ran out of the trees.

They retrieved their prey and hurried back to camp. Dawnpetal dropped her two voles and a shrew on the pile, and Eaglepaw dropped her prey as well. She grabbed the mouse again and padded back into the apprentice's den to eat it. Hawkpaw was gone but Nightpaw still there washing.

"I'm sorry." She mewed simply.

She sighed. "It's fine, but I don't like being pressured. Want to share?"

"Okay. Hawkpaw went battle training."

They ate the mouse in silence for a while then Eaglepaw spoke hesitantly. "I never got a chance to tell Hawkpaw my entire dream. I didn't tell you two all of it either."

"Oh?"

"I heard half of the prophecy; _two might birds unfurl their wings,_ as it happened."

"So it was part of the prophecy!" she exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down!" she hissed. "And yes. I suppose it was."

"I wonder if I'll have a dream." She murmured quietly.

"You probably will. Three of us got them, I don't see why you won't." she pointed out.

Having finished the mouse they headed into camp together. A light drizzle was coming down.

Suddenly Snowpaw burst into camp. "ShadowClan are attacking at the border!" she shrieked.

Sootstar immediately called a patrol together. "Dawnpetal, Tigerfur Eaglepaw, Redfoot, Nightpaw and Flamefur go help! Me, Voletooth Weaselfur, Mudpatch, Silverheart and Moonpaw will stay here."

"What?" cried Moonpaw. "I want to fight!"

"You need to retrieve Darkpelt and Hawkpaw from battled training."

Eaglepaw leaned over to whisper in Nightpaw's ear. "Ironic, isn't it? There being pulled out of battle training to battle."

Nightpaw nodded tensely. "Let's go or we'll be left behind."

They ran over and caught up with Dawnpetal, Tigerfur, Redfoot and Flamefur. She raced through the forest, ducking under low branches and leaping over logs to the sound of screeching yowling cats. She leaped into the battle and hurled herself at a black tom.

He spun around and flung her off easily. She dipped under him and tugged his legs. She scrambled onto his back and raked her hind legs down his sides digging her claws into his shoulders.

Suddenly a golden tabby she-cat knocked her off him. "Run, Shadeheart!" she yowled before sinking her fangs into her shoulder.

Eaglepaw hissed and pushed her off with a shove from her hind legs. She dashed forwards to scrape her claws down the ShadowClan cat's side but she ducked and fastened her teeth lightly in her throat. Not enough to kill but it sent pain shooting down her body. She screeched and tore herself away, racing away.

She crouched under a low bush trembling. Her shoulder and throat throbbed horribly and she whimpered gently. Her ears pricked as she heard a slight rustling and saw ShadowClan cats skulking through the undergrowth.

"ShadowClan, over here!" she cried propelling herself from the bush onto the back of a grey she-cat.

The cat reared back with a furious gleam in her eyes. Then Redfoot, Tigerfur and Fernmist burst out. Fernmist sank her teeth into a white tom's hind leg. He whipped around bit her tail. Tigerfur yowled and sprung onto his back. "Leave her alone!"

Eaglepaw fought but she was already so weak. The others weren't in good shape either. They were going to lose! Even if they won would they just get into a battle about it? They had fought a moon ago and ShadowClan had returned to take the land back.

She lashed out weakly. The blow didn't even reach the cat she was battling. He swiped his claws across her muzzle. She crouched down and stared at her enemy with wide eyes. She squeezed them shut as fear completely overtook her. She couldn't fight any longer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Nightpaw left the brown tabby to Icestorm. She had it well under her control. She rammed her head into a ginger tom and sprung on top of him.

"Hi, Nightpaw, nice to see you!" Flamepaw mewed mischievously.

"Shut up!" she cried and bit his ear as hard as she could.

For some reason her satisfaction was tainted by guilt as he shuddered in pain. Ignoring it, she jerked her head up. His ear had a huge knick in it making it half the size.

"Ouch. I need to pay you back for that." He bit her paw, hard.

She hissed and tugged it out of his mouth. _Why is he still speaking in friendly terms while we're battling?_ Her thought were cut off as he threw her off him with a powerful kick.

"C'mon. No one needs to be on top, do they?" he purred.

She felt a surprising rush of joy. "Okay, then." She purred back swiping her claws across his muzzle.

He ducked under her and straightened up causing her to topple down. He grabbed her tail in his mouth.

"Got you." He grunted.

She charged forwards a few pawsteps until her tail was wrenched free. She bit his leg. He fastened his teeth in the same spot in her tail.

"Whoops, done that." He dropped it.

She clamped her teeth round his throat with just the right amount of pressure to hurt but not kill him.

He writhed under her until another cat raked his claws down her side. With a heavy heart she turned to face him.

Flamepaw rushed past, whispering gently in her ear. "Bye."

"Bye." She murmured before attacking the white cat.

She managed to send the tom running away but she was heavily wounded. Her sides heaved and her wounds throbbed. Her tail screamed with pain, her paw stung and deep claw marks stretched down her side. Her rest was interrupted as a she-cat plummeted into her. The black-and-white raked her claws through her soft underbelly.

"Get off!" she screeched hoarsely wishing for the gentle battle she had shared with the ginger apprentice.

The weight was released as Dawnpetal dragged the cat off by the scruff. "Run!" she ordered over her mouthful of fur.

She nodded and weaved between the cats to a quiet area of the forest. She breathed in a ragged, shaky breath. Blood was soaking in the soil beneath her.

"Hold on, Nightpaw." Came a firm mew.

She blinked her eyes open sleepily to see Flamepaw. "I brought my sister to help you. She's a medicine cat apprentice."

A creamy she-cat bristled. "I'm busy enough with our _own _cats. I can't waste my herbs or time on her!"

"Please, Dewpaw! It's important!"

Her vision was growing hazy. The words of the two cats were beginning to blend together and her mind was numb. She picked up some more of their conversation.

"All right, I wouldn't do this for any cat but you. Besides, I can't watch a cat in pain without doing anything." She sighed in a softer tone. She picked up some herbs that had been lying at her paws.

"Dewpaw is going to help you. Then you'll be able to talk to me right?" he mewed gently.

She nodded slowly as her eyelids drooped. _Nice safe sleep._

"Stay awake," Dewpaw's mew broke her out of her dream-like state. "You can't go to sleep yet."

She gasped as pain flooded her entire body. At the same time she realized what was happening. _ShadowClan_ cats were helping her! But … Flamepaw was there.

"Hi," She mewed weakly as her wounds were dealt with. "I didn't think I'd see you so soon."

"Yeah," he mewed with a purr which sounded forced. "It must be StarClan's will that I keep meeting you, huh?"

"Yeah, StarClan…" the world began to spin. "Hey, why are there three of you?"

"There aren't," he mewed. "It's just a delusion."

"Flamepaw, why don't you go back to fighting, while I help the enemy?" Dewpaw spat with clear venom.

He looked hurt. "Dewpaw…"

"Go!" she hissed.

He turned and fled. Fear struck her once he had disappeared. She cast fleeting glances around the wavering forest. _Come back!_ She screamed inside her head. _I want you with me!_

"Stop fidgeting," snapped Dewpaw. "You're making this harder than it should be!"

"Sorry." She whispered shrinking back.

"Rest here for a bit," she mewed sharply. "Once you feel better take of the poultice and bury it so no one knows I helped you. Wash the scent of in that stream. And yes, it will sting. Then go back to your camp.

She nodded shyly. "Thank you."

"I don't want your gratitude," she snarled. "I need to go help _ShadowClan _cats now!" with that she stalked off.

Nightpaw glanced down at the cobwebs and poultice on her chest. Already they were turning red with blood. She peeled one off and buried it. She put every last ounce of concentration she had into staying awake until she could bear it no more. She ripped the dressings off and dropped them into a hole.

She skulked through the undergrowth as a constant drip of blood came from under her. The cold water snapped her out of her state. She clambered onto the shore with water running of her. She licked most of it from her fur but had to leave as pain shook her again. She began to stumble back to camp.

Sunpaw cried out as she saw Nightpaw stumble into camp. "There you are! You look _terrible!"_

"Thanks." Her sister muttered shakily.

"Come on, come on. Stay with me." She mewed guiding her sister towards the medicine cat den.

She settled Nightpaw into a mossy nest. She was about to collect some herbs from the pile when Eaglepaw hoarse mew interrupted her thoughts. "Is that Nightpaw? She looks _terrible!"_

"I know," she mewed. "Whisperingbreeze, I need cobwebs!"

"We've run out," his mew was tight with worry. "You need to get some more."

"Okay!" she rushed away.

The wind flattened her ears against her head and she had to squint as her eyes watered. She found a hollow log full of cobwebs and shoved her paw in.

"I got them!" she panted in the entrance to the medicine cat den. "Is she okay?"

"You got here just in time. Hand me those."

She gave them to him then stood there feeling useless as he worked.

"Go check on Tigerfur."

She padded over to the tom. "How is your shoulder?" he had received a nasty bite.

"Fine!" he lashed his tail. "Is Fernmist alright?"

"She's fine," Sunpaw soothed. "Let me take a look at your shoulder."

He grunted but shifted round so she could inspect it. "That's fine but I need to change the dressings."

"Go ahead," he sighed. "But can I see Fernmist?"

"Of course," she replied. "I'll sort you out then I'll get her."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She worked swiftly and padded out of the den.

"Fernmist!" she called.

She dashed over. "What's wrong? Do you need me to help with anything?"

"No. Tigerfur wants to see you."

"Tigerfur?" she mewed with worry clear in her voice. She sped into the den leaving Sunpaw to follow.

When she arrived Fernmist was settling down next to him. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"Just a few scratches, you protected me."

She crossed the den to where Redfoot was curled up asleep. She checked the poultice on the claw marks down his side then went to Eaglepaw.

"I hope Nightpaw's okay." Eaglepaw mewed.

"Me too. We're lucky no other cats had such serious wounds."

Her sister's claws slid out and sunk into the soft moss below her. "I was no help. I just got scared and stood there until Whitechest saved me."

"That's alright," she purred. "All cats get scared sometimes."

"Thanks," she yawned. "I think I'll have a little nap…"

"Sleep well." She murmured pressing her nose into Eaglepaw's fur.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Sunpaw felt slightly awkward as she watched Tigerfur and Fernmist talking with each other in soft mews. She forced her paws to carry her over to them. "Tigerfur needs to rest now."

I feel fine!" he complained. "She doesn't have to leave!"

"Just a bit longer, please? I'll be careful." She added cheekily.

"Sorry. No."

"Alright. Goodbye Tigerfur." She gave his ear an affectionate lick.

"Bye. We can go hunting together once I'm better." He mewed.

"I look forwards to it." She purred.

Tigerfur looked longingly after her as she left. He sighed and closed his eyes. Within moments he was asleep.

"Go eat," Whisperingbreeze mewed. "You must be hungry."

"Yeah, thanks." She padded out with her tail drooping.

She picked a vole from the pile and took a bite. Her hunger had vanished. The battle she had dreaded had come and injured Nightpaw greatly.

"Not hungry?"

She jerked her head up to the yellow eyes of Sootstar blinking down at her.

She shrugged nervously. "Not really."

"Make sure you finish that. You need to be strong for Leaf-fall."

"Yes, Sootstar." She mewed quickly taking a small mouthful.

He nodded then padded away.

She ate the vole feeling each mouthful hit the bottom of her stomach like a stone. She forced it down then stretched out her paws in front of her. She knew ThunderClan had lost the territory. It was a terrible lose, no matter how pitiful the catches from there were."

Sootstar's yowl caught her attention as he gathered the clan. "ThunderClan, we lost territory today to ShadowClan, however the gathering is soon and we must look as strong as ever! We will attack once we have recovered and take back what is rightfully ours!"

Yowls of agreement came from the cats below. Determination gleamed in all their eyes. Sunpaw's heart sank. As soon as they had healed the cats there would be another battle. She took a deep breath and held her chin high. She would carry out her duties as a medicine cat as best she could while her clan fought bravely.

She padded back to the den and began vigorously caring for all the cats. She peeled of the old ones and stuck fresh cobwebs on Nightpaw's wound. She would make all the cats better so they could protect the clan like the brave cats they were! ThunderClan would survive!

Hawkpaw washed his pelt in a pool of sunlight. Sootstar's words had filled him with courage and next time he would be there to fight. When Moonpaw had brought them back they had had to stay at camp in case of attack. The only action they got was one cat sneaking in through the dirt-place tunnel. Hawkpaw hadn't even gotten to fight him.

He felt a flash of frustration and rubbed his ear harder.

"What are you doing?"

"Hi, Snowpaw." He sighed.

"You don't sound too happy." She mewed sarcastically.

"That's because I'm not happy. I missed the battle!"

"I missed it too. I'm not grumbling about it." She pointed out.

"So? I'm not like you." He padded away from the white she-cat to hunt. She did not follow.

His jaws closed around the scrawny squirrel. He buried it with the equally thin mouse. He was proud, though. Leaf-fall was upon them and he had caught to pieces of prey quickly.

His ears pricked and he opened his mouth slightly to let in the scents of the forest. When he couldn't find anything he kept moving. He searched for a while but he could find no more. His luck had run out.

He returned to the beech were he had buried his prey. Hawkpaw was about to dug it up and go back to camp when he picked up the scent of blackbird. He tracked it down and caught it.

"Well done!" purred Darkpelt. "That's more prey than I've seen in ages!"

Sunpaw padded over. "The blackbird is the biggest." She mewed picking it up and padding back to the medicine cat den.

"She already ate." Darkpelt frowned.

"I'll see her." He mewed and followed Sunpaw. She couldn't over-eat in _Leaf-bare!_

"Sunpaw?" he poked his head in, and then stifled a horrified gasp.

"Nightpaw, I brought you some prey."

The black she-cat turned her head weakly. "Thanks."

Sunpaw lay the bird down at her paws. "Eat up; you need to gather your strength."

She sniffed it but turned her head away and fell asleep again. "Eat when you wake up then." She twisted round to look at Hawkpaw with worried eyes.

"Will she be alright? It's just… she looks so bad. I heard she had some wounds but I didn't know they were this bad. No one told me." He murmured.

"They probably though it would be better to try and spare your feelings by not telling you," she gave her head a disgusted shake. "I'm sorry. She's not alright. Her wound is very serious and she won't eat as you can see. She won't be able to get her strength up. I stopped trying because there's no use."

"No!" he hissed. "This is our sister, Nightpaw! You can't give up on her. You must make her better whatever it takes. We'll convince her to eat."

"You're right. Wait until she wakes up, though. She needs rest as well."

"Okay. Bye Sunpaw, Eaglepaw," he called to where she had been watching silently. "Nightpaw." He finished softly.

"Well?" asked Darkpelt when he returned.

Hawkpaw scowled at his mentor. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you about what?"

"Don't pretend!" he spat. "You know about Nightpaw!"

"What's wrong with Nightpaw? Is she all right?" he asked.

"No! You know she's not!"

"Darkpelt doesn't know yet," Whitechest mewed. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you."

His pelt grew hot with shame. "Sorry, Darkpelt."

"That's fine but what's wrong with Nightpaw?" he asked.

"She's hurt," he whispered. "Bad."

He could feel his curious stare focused on the back of his turned head. He shifted uncomfortably.

"You can visit her later," he mewed. "For now we need more prey. Would you and Hawkpaw go hunting?"

"Hawkpaw just went hunting." Darkpelt yawned stretching out his forepaws.

"I don't mind going again. Nightpaw will need plenty of prey to recover." He mewed quickly scrambling to his paws.

"Well, if you don't mind…" Hawkpaw didn't hear the rest as he burst out of thorn tunnel.

"Slow down. You'll scare away any prey that might be around."

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Can you hear or smell anything?"

"No," he sighed. "Nothing."

"Let's go further," he suggested.

"Okay, I have a feeling all the prey is hiding, though." Hawkpaw mewed.

"You're most likely right but we have to try. The clan needs more prey!"

"Let's hunt." Hawkpaw mewed, sliding into a hunter's crouch and moving through the spindly undergrowth.

He listened carefully and opened his mouth to draw in scents. He picked up a trace of mouse and happily followed. He saw the creature nibbling a nut. He began to creep forwards but he stood on a twig with a loud snap. The mouse ran and he couldn't catch it.

"Fox-dung!" he cried.

"It's okay." Darkpelt purred.

"It's not okay!" he growled. "The clan needs prey and I just let it go!"

"If you want to catch something else keep your mew down," his mentor purred. "See if you can catch something. I'll hunt somewhere else."

"Okay." He muttered.

Hawkpaw returned with his mentor clasping a squirrel and a mouse. He placed his catch on the pile and went to see Nightpaw. The wound had looked bad.

"Nightpaw?" He poked his head into the den.

"She's sleeping." Mewed Sunpaw.

Tigerfur padded past him. His shoulder was covered in some sort of poultice. He was heading directly for Fernmist.

"They seem to have taken an interest in each other." Hawkpaw commented.

"Yeah, they'll probably be mates soon." Sunpaw was washing poultice of her paws in the little pool.

"Will Nightpaw be okay?" he asked.

"I hope so, but I just don't know. It's bad." She whimpered.

"Then let's wake her!" he snarled.

She nodded. "Okay. Get the fattest prey you can, please."

"Of course." He dashed over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a surprisingly plump vole before running back to Sunpaw with it.

The medicine cat apprentice was gently nudging Nightpaw and mewing her name. Her eyelids twitched and her face contorted into a pained frown as her eyes opened. Hawkpaw placed the prey in front of Sunpaw.

"Perfect!" she purred. "Nightpaw, stay awake. Here's a nice juicy vole."

She shook her head, yellow eyes pools of pain and worry.

"Eat," commanded Sunpaw. "You need to keep your strength up!"

"I can't," she whispered hoarsely. Her voice sounded tight and disused. "Other cats need it."

"No cat needs it more than you. Please, Nightpaw! Eat the vole!" pleaded Sunpaw desperately.

Nightpaw shook her head again. "I'm not hungry." Without another word she fell asleep.

Hawkpaw shared a worried look with Sunpaw. They didn't need to speak to know what the other was thinking. What will happen to Nightpaw?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Eaglepaw blinked in the cold leaf-fall sunlight. Her wounds were covered in bloody cobwebs and the air was thick with the scent of blood. She recoiled, looking around the medicine cat den. Tigerfur was gone. Wondering where he was she slunk out of her nest and into the camp clearing.

"Fernmist." She heard his soft purr.

Realizing who he was with she ducked back into the den, then poked her head out again slowly to watch.

"Tigerfur," she replied. "I, I really like spending time with you."

"Me too," he mewed. "I mean you, not me."

She chuckled softly. "You're so funny… and kind."

"And you're the most caring, wonderful she-cat I've ever met." He purred.

"Tigerfur, I want to tell you something," Fernmist mewed quietly. "I… I love you!"

"I love you too." He sighed.

_I guess there mates now…_ she felt bad for eavesdropping and backed away.

"Up already, Eaglepaw?"

She spun around. It was Whisperingbreeze. "Oh, hi Whisperingbreeze."

"Good morning. I trust you slept well?" his eyes glittered with worry.

"Ah, yes." She remembered her wounds and winced.

"Come here. I need to change the dressings." He beckoned to her with his tail.

She obediently padded over to the medicine cat. He peeled off the old cobwebs and patted some new ones into place. He looked up at her. "You seem troubled, what's wrong?"

She shifted uncomfortably. _I can't tell him about the prophecy!_

"It's alright if you don't want to tell me," he assured her. "I won't interfere."

She smiled gratefully at the slender tom. "Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled back.

She padded out like she had just woken up and Tigerfur and Fernmist looked at her briefly.

"Good morning" she chirped, hoping she sounded cheerful.

"Good morning, Eaglepaw." Purred Fernmist, her tail was entwined with Tigerfur's.

"How are you two today?" she smirked.

Tigerfur shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. "Good…"

"Bye." She padded out through the dirt-place tunnel.

When she came out Whisperingbreeze was changing Tigerfur's dressing and his tail was flicking impatiently.

Poking her head back in the medicine cat's den she saw Nightpaw awake and taking a bite from a plump mouse. Her heart swelled with delight when she saw her injured sister eating. Sunpaw was sitting next to Nightpaw, her eyes shining. Seeing Eaglepaw, she got to her paws and padded over to her.

"Did you manage to convince Nightpaw to eat?" she asked happily.

"Well, no. It wasn't me," she admitted. "It was Whisperingbreeze."

"That's not important!" she purred. "The important thing is she's eating, so she must be getting better!"

"I hope so," Sunpaw mewed. "How are your injuries?"

"They hurt a bit," she sighed. "But I'm sure I'll get better soon."

"Yeah, you don't have any serious ones, but you should eat. You need to keep your strength up."

"You need to eat too," she pointed out. "Come share with me."

Her sister hesitated. "There're so many injured cats, though…"

"Don't worry about that, Sunpaw," called Whisperingbreeze. "Eat with Eaglepaw!"

"See? It's fine!" She led the reluctant medicine cat apprentice to the fresh-kill pile where she picked out a squirrel for her and Sunpaw to share.

"Have the first bite," Eaglepaw mewed. "Go on."

She looked at the prey for a moment before slowly bending down and taking a bite. "Thanks, Eaglepaw."

"Sunpaw, can I sleep in the apprentice's den?" she asked after eating a little. "The medicine cat's den is too full and my wounds aren't that bad."

"I'll talk to Whisperingbreeze about it." She bent down to have another bite, Eaglepaw after her.

They ate in silence for a bit until Sunpaw looked hard at her. "We need to talk about the prophecy. Get Hawkpaw and meet me in the usual place."

She nodded and they finished off the squirrel. Sunpaw slunk off and Eaglepaw buried the carcase. She began to look for Hawkpaw.

She found him sharing tongues with Duskpaw outside the apprentice's den. Moonpaw was staring at him with cold hatred in his eyes.

"Hawkpaw!" she purred. "Do you want to go hunting?" she flashed a meaningful look at him.

"Oh, okay. Bye Duskpaw, see you later!" he mewed.

"Bye, Hawkpaw!" she purred.

She walked with him towards the thorn tunnel, veering away at the last moment into their secret place. Sunpaw was already there.

"This is about the prophecy, isn't it?" mewed Hawkpaw. "I've thought about that and I think I might have an idea as to what it means."

"Well?" demanded Sunpaw. "Tell us!" hope was shining in her eyes.

"I think it's about us. Most of us have had a dream about it. Two mighty birds unfurl their wings as the sun leaves for night. Mighty birds, the hawk and eagle. Sun, you, and Night, Nightpaw."

"Yes, but why are we in a prophecy? What does it mean?"

"We'll have to wait and find out." She sighed.

Many, many sunrises had passed and it was time for the gathering. Most of the cats were better although some had scars. And there was Nightpaw. _At least I'm going to the gathering,_ she thought. _I'll tell Nightpaw all about it._

Sootstar signalled with his tail for the clan to follow him out through the thorn tunnel. The cats all bounded forwards. Stormpaw, Snowpaw and, of course, Sunpaw were coming as well.

RiverClan and WindClan were already. Oakstar and Heatherstar sat in the tree. The deputies, Firestorm and Berrywhisker, sat at the foot of the tree. The medicine cats, Blackpelt, Cloudfeather and Robinpaw, were in a group near the edge, the cats milling about and talking. Eaglepaw watched Sunpaw and Whisperingbreeze pad over to the medicine cats.

A scrawny brown-and-white tom came over to her. It was obvious he was going to try and use her to spy.

"Hi. My name is Mousepaw." He mewed.

"Hi."

"I heard you and ShadowClan got in a bit of a battle. I hope you didn't get hurt." He began.

"We had a border scuffle, but we're fine." She responded coldly. Sootstar might decide not to mention it.

Just then ShadowClan arrived. Leafstar leaped onto the tree, shooting Sootstar a glare. "ShadowClan will speak first."

"Very well." Heatherstar mewed. Oakstar's features were curious, while Sootstar was beginning to bristle.

"As we all know leaf-fall isn't an easy time, and leaf-bare will bring sickness and less prey. Our clan is growing, and our territory just wasn't big enough. So we helped ourselves to a bit of ThunderClan territory. We also have two new warriors: Silverfeather and Icepool." She yowled.

ShadowClan cats cheered, ThunderClan cats hissed and the other two clans shuffled their paws.

Sootstar stepped forwards. "Yes, perhaps we did lose the battle, but this is only the start. Leafstar, if you think you can help yourself to territory you are very wrong. We will survive fine without that worthless patch of land, but we will take it back!" he hissed, stepping back.

Leafstar lashed her tail, but could say no more because Oakstar had stepped forwards. "RiverClan is well. We have three new apprentices: Redpaw, Brightpaw and Thistlepaw."

The clans cheered for the three new apprentices.

"The fish is plentiful. We have nothing else to report." He stepped back, Heatherstar taking his place.

"WindClan is strong. However, we would like to report we found a fox on our territory. Pouncefur, Goldfrost and Scorchpaw have chased it off our territory but we don't know where it's gone." She leaped of her branch, and bounded away.

As they ran along the muddy shore Eaglepaw thought about the gathering. _So, we're going to battle them again?_

Fernmist went straight to Tigerfur, who had been waiting for her. They greeted each other with purrs.

Eaglepaw slumped down in her nest, exhausted. She wasn't looking forwards to the battle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Phew! I finally updated, sorry it's been a while.**

Chapter eleven

A few moons had passed and most of the apprentices had become warriors. Moonpaw was Moonpelt. Duskpaw was Duskshine. Nightpaw was Nightwhisker. Eaglepaw was Eaglewing and Hawkpaw was Hawktalon. Even Sunpaw, though she was a medicine cat, got her full name of Suntail. Also, Fernmist had moved into the nursery because she was expecting Tigerfur's kits.

Hawktalon was hunting with Eaglewing. In his jaws, he held a skinny mouse.

"Nice job, Hawktalon!" Eaglewing purred.

"Thanks!" Hawktalon mewed.

Eaglewing's ears pricked. "Rabbit! Scare it towards me."

He nodded and crept up on the creature. After checking Eaglewing was in position, he leaped out of the bushes yowling. It ran straight into his sister's claw.

"Yes! I got it!" She mewed. "This is a lot of prey for leaf-bare."

He buried his mouse and the rabbit. He was just searching for some more prey when a shrill cry pierced the quiet buzz of the forest. His head jerked up. "What was that?!"

It was a hawk, circling overhead. In its beak was a small kit. "A kit!" Eaglewing yelled.

He raced forwards, muscles rippling smoothly beneath his pelt. He was dimly aware of his sister beside him but all of his attention was focused on the hawk flying away with the kit. Hawktalon ran out from the trees, onto the crisp white snow near the lake. With sudden energy, he leaped up, into the clear blue sky.

Funnily enough, he didn't fall. Hawktalon was far too focused on the situation to think about that, though. With the help of his sister, they brought down the hawk and rescued the kit, who Eaglewing was holding. And that was when he realized he and Eaglewing were flying.

Very slowly, he twisted his head round to see strong, dark-brown wings flapping steadily on his back. He had wings. He was flying. He-

"What in StarClan is happening?!" Eaglewing screeched, examining her own wings.

"Careful! You'll drop the kit!" He hissed.

"O-oh. Right, the kit. His smell is ShadowClan." She mewed around his fur.

"I suggested we land," Hawktalon mewed. "Before you drop that kit into the lake."

She snorted, but still began to jerkily fly down. Hawktalon was the same. It had seemed so natural before when he was flying to save the kit, but now he wasn't sure what to do. After a wobbly flight down his paws touched land again.

He sighed in relief. "That was strange. And, uh, the wings haven't gone."

"What did you think, they were just going to disappear?" Eaglewing scoffed. Then the wings just disappeared.

"Yes." He replied, trying not to laugh at her dumbfounded expression.

"So, this kit, what should we do?" She mewed, changing the subject.

"Bring it back to ShadowClan, I guess." He mewed, studying the kit.

It was a tom. His fur was pitch black and he looked around a moon old.

"What? Just strut in there with all the tension between the clans and say, 'here's one of your kits from ThunderClan territory'? Mouse-brain!" She spat.

"No. We should take him to Sootstar." Hawktalon mewed.

"Can't we just leave him on the border? No one will ever know it was us!" She complained.

_She must be having a bit of a bad day, _he thought. _She isn't normally so edgy._

"Our scent, remember? And he'll die in this weather! We have to take the kit to Sootstar!" He insisted.

"Fine," she sighed, picking up the kit again. "Let's go."

They padded on in silence. His paws made a quiet crunching sound in the snow as they padded on.

"Eaglewing, I'm going to go get our prey, okay?" He mewed, suddenly remembering the rabbit and mouse.

She nodded wordlessly and he darted away. The trees cast long shadows on the ground and he shivered as the cold air reached through his thick leaf-bare pelt.

_Fernmist sure chose a great time to have kits. _He thought sarcastically.

His claws tore the recently dug-up ground as he retrieved the prey. He ran back as fast as he could, but by the time he got into camp Eaglewing was disappearing into Sootstar's den. He hissed and dropped of the prey quickly, before dashing after her, stumbling once or twice in his speed.

"Soostar I-" she paused as Hawktalon came in. "Me and Hawktalon found a ShadowClan kit."

"ShadowClan?" Sootstar mewed coolly.

"Yes, are we going to take it back?" Hawktalon asked.

Sootstar thought about it then shook his head. "No. ShadowClan doesn't deserve this kit."

"What?!" Hawktalon shot Eaglewing a glare for being disrespectful. "You can't do that!"

"Tell me, the leader, why you, a new warrior, should stop me? I choose to keep this kit. Leave my den and the kit." He growled.

Eaglewing looked like she wanted to say more but Hawktalon laid his tail on her shoulder and guided her away.

"I can't believe him!" she exploded as soon as they were far enough. "Keeping that kit, it's basically stealing! He's a horrible leader!"

"Horrible or not he's leader so we have to put up to it. Maybe you'll mentor the kit." He sighed.

"What are you two talking about?" Nightwhisker asked padding over, making them both jump.

"We found a ShadowClan kit and Sootstar is going to keep it!" Eaglewing growled before Hawktalon could speak.

"Eaglewing!" He mewed. "You're missing out the most important part, you know, how we found the kit."

"And how did you find the kit?" Nightwhisker asked.

"Get Suntail and meet with us in the normal place," he mewed. "Come on Eaglewing."

"Fine," she mewed. "But we have to discuss getting the kit home as well."

"No, we don't." He pushed his protesting sister out.

"Eaglewing! I can't push you, just walk, the kit isn't as important as, well the other thing." He whispered angrily.

She sighed. "Alright, let's go."

They went to their secret place and waited for Nightwhisker and Suntail, they appeared quickly.

"What is this about?" Suntail asked.

"A kit, I think." Nightwhisker told her.

"No, it's about the prophecy." Hawktalon corrected her.

Suntail was immediately interested. "What happened?"

"Me and Eaglewing were hunting when we saw a hawk flying away with a kit," he began. "So we ran to help. Suddenly, we flew. We grew wings, but they disappeared when we landed."

"Two mighty birds unfurl their wings," Suntail murmured. "It makes sense. You two are mighty birds, and you have wings! Can you, er, grow them again?"

He frowned. "I don't know. Before it just happened, we didn't do anything."

"Well you must have!" Nightwhisker mewed. "Try!"

"Okay, I'll try." He mewed, Eaglewing nodded her head in agreement.

He imagined stretching out a leg and tried to do that. It didn't work. He tried again.

"I did it!" Eaglewing mewed.

He turned and stared at her. On her back were large, graceful wings. They were light brown and moulded in naturally with her tabby fur. They were beautiful.

"Now you, Hawktalon!" Suntail mewed in excitement.

All three cat's gazes were trained on him. He didn't want to see them watching him

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, leaving thoughts of Suntail, Nightwhisker and Eaglewing far behind as he re-visited the memory of flying. Strong wings flapping steadily as he soared through the clear blue sky, small white flakes of snow missing him because he was too fast. The feeling of joy and freedom.

"You did it!" Nightwhisker's mew brought him back. His strong wings were there again, just like they should be.

"I did…" He mewed quietly, flexing them.

"Well, that's your part of the prophecy, but what about me and Nightwhisker?" Suntail mused, staring at his and Eaglewing's wings in turn.

"Can you fly?" He asked.

"That would be stupid," she mewed. "We don't have bird names. It's probably something to do with day and night."

"Obviously," Eaglewing rolled her eyes. "But what to do with day and night?"

"I don't know!" she snapped. "Put your wings away."

He folded his wings sadly against his back and let them fade away. "You don't have to be so bossy."

"Hawktalon is right." Nightwhisker mewed.

She sighed. "Sorry. I'm really worried about the prophecy and ShadowClan."

"Don't worry," Eaglewing soothed. "It's been moons, I don't think they're going to attack."

Then ShadowClan burst into camp, claws unsheathed and teeth bared, yowling battle cries.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know this chapter was kind of rushed and short, but I really just wanted to finished it off. So enjoy!**

Chapter twelve

Nightwhisker whirled around. "Oh no! ShadowClan!"

She pounded out into the clearing, throwing herself into the battle. She bit into a white tom's tail, only to recoil in shock. It was a Dark forest warrior.

He sneered lashing his tail. "Afraid, kittypet? Too bad your beloved StarClan isn't here to save you."

"W-what?" She cast a glance up at the sky and gasped in shock. One by one, the stars of Silverpelt were fading.

Nightwhisker shrieked as she felt his jaws closing around her throat. She pulled away just in time, then leaped onto his back. She racked his ears so hard they were reduced to shreds. He rolled onto his back, forcing the air out of her lungs as he trapped her under him. Nightwhisker thrashed and struggled but she couldn't escape. Her muzzle was pressed into the ground so she couldn't call for help.

Suddenly the weight was gone. She drew deep breaths of cold air before scrambling to her feet. Redfoot had his jaws clamped tight around the fading cat's next. He gave he a remorseful look. "ShadowClan has allied themselves with the Dark Forest."

Then he was gone. She took breath and looked around for her next opponent. There- Dawnpetal was struggling under the weight of a ginger tom. A growl ripped itself from her throat as she lunged forwards. Nightwhisker slashed at his muzzle, before realizing who she was.

"F-flamepaw?" She whispered.

"Flameheart." He was gone, disappeared into the battle.

"Nightwhisker! Look! StarClan!" Suntail wailed. She ran over.

Suntail had a clear view of the sky. StarClan was losing.

"No," she mewed, surprised by how strong her mew sounded. "This is why we're here."

Nightwhisker closed her eyes, feeling herself drawn into the air. She blinked open one eye to see the battle had stopped. All were staring at her and Suntail, who was also floating.

The night sky above her glowed, her fur rippled with power. One by one, sharp twinkling lights began to appear. Suntail's soft mew washed over the crowd.

"We are the cats of Night and Sun. We keep the balance, even when we didn't know it. StarClan will never fail." Suntail cried.

"Not unless you're gone." She looked down to see a black Dark Forest she-cat pushing her way through the crowd. She pounced, but there was a whirl of colour and she was running, sustaining many wounds. Nightwhisker opened her eyes wide to see her sister, Eaglewing, and her brother, Hawktalon floating, wings beating strongly.

The prophecy had come to life.

Nightwhisker and Suntail's power beat across the whole clearing. The Dark Forest cats yowled and ran, with them ShadowClan. She sighed with relief as her paws touched the ground. Her pelt prickled uncomfortably under the gazes of her Clanmates. Mudpatch moved first.

"My kits." She whispered.

Nightwhisker purred, about to go over when she was knocked to the ground. Sharp teeth pierced her throat. Her sight went blurry, sounds dimmed and everything… she was dying. The last thing she saw was a golden blur heading straight for her.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue 

**Eaglewing**

Eaglewing purred. "They're perfect."

"What shall we call them?" Stormheart asked her.

She looked warmly at the two kits. "What about Rainkit for the little blue-grey she-cat?"

He nuzzled her shoulder. "Perfect. And the big golden-brown tom can be Birchkit."

"Rainkit and Birchkit. Beautiful. They are both beautiful." She sighed.

"Just like you." She looked into his warm amber eyes and smiled.

"I love you, Stormheart."

**Hawktalon**

Hawktalon swooped down. "Nettlepaw! There you are!"

"Sorry, Hawktalon." Nettlepaw grinned. He was the black kit from so long ago who now stayed with their clan. "Can we train now?"

He shook his head. "No. It's late, where have you been all day?"

"I went on an adventure!" He cried. "And I got to go with Icepaw!"

He shook his head, but he was smiling. "What about Smokepaw and Lionpaw?"

"Icepaw's better!" There was a warm look in Nettlepaw's eyes when he spoke of Fernmist's only she-cat.

"Go get some rest." Hawktalon mewed, but he was smiling. _Apprentice love, huh?_

**Suntail and Nightwhisker**

Suntail finished sorting the herbs. She felt a slight pang when she thought of Whisperingbreeze, who'd recently died. She sighed.

_Suntail, sunset is soon. May we go? You know the clan doesn't like to see. _A voice mewed in the back of her head.

_I'm going. When did you become so impatient?_

Suntail padded out of camp into the cool forest. She closed her eyes as the sunset. When she opened them again they were no longer Suntail's green but Nightwhisker's yellow. It was night and she was free.

_Now, this time I don't want you blabbing on in my head._

_Well, who wouldn't? Honestly, Nightwhisker, you're meeting a ShadowClan tom and I have to watch!_

Nightwhisker ignored her.

"Nightwhisker." His soft purr greeted her as she crossed the border.

"Flameheart." _Can you just have a nap or something?_

_No way. _


End file.
